


i stand taller when you're on your knees in front of me

by Zoadgo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Begging, Domme, F/F, Oral Sex, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: Mazikeen is a demon. The best damn torturer in Hell, no question about it. She was hand crafted to dole out punishment, to force mortals to relive their weakest, worst moments over, and over, and over again. She was bred and raised to be in control, bowing only in servitude to her Master, the Master of all Hell and denizens thereof.So why has everyone been treating her like they can just walk all over her lately?





	i stand taller when you're on your knees in front of me

**Author's Note:**

> [title song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwQncDsPjpA)
> 
>  
> 
> Day two of kinktober called for some **Begging** and I couldn't help but give some love to my fave demon  <3

Mazikeen is a demon. The best damn torturer in Hell, no question about it. She was hand crafted to dole out punishment, to force mortals to relive their weakest, worst moments over, and over, and over again. She was bred and raised to be in control, bowing only in servitude to her Master, the Master of all Hell and denizens thereof.

So why has everyone been treating her like they can just walk all over her lately?

It burns in the back of Maze’s throat, sulfuric rage at the injustice of it all. She feeds that anger, of course, because that’s who she is. She’s a being of anger, and it’s about damn time she reminds the world of that. She needs an outlet for it, someone or something to completely and utterly destroy, and-

“Oh man, Maze!”

The cheery greeting doesn’t interrupt Maze’s thoughts nearly as much as the tiny woman who flings herself at her and unquestioningly pulls Maze into a hug does. Maze’s brain short circuits at the contact, and she looks down, stunned.

“Oh, Ella, it’s you. This isn’t a crime scene,” Maze points out, unsure of why else Ella would be out of her lab. Someone wolf whistles in the moment before Ella lets her go, drawing Maze’s attention to the eternally busy streets around them. She glares at everyone she can see, for good measure, and makes an amendment to her statement, “Yet.”

“Ah, you know, sometimes it’s good to get out without someone dying. Plus I ran into you, so, doubly good! How are you?” Ella looks up at Maze with her constant, unwavering cheer. 

It doesn’t dim the rage within her, but, well, Ella’s hands still on Maze’s forearms are so cool and grounding in contrast to the hellfire burning within her. It distracts her, transmutes the feelings momentarily, and that only serves to confuse and irritate Maze more. 

“Woah, not so good then, huh?” Ella notes, grabbing Maze’s hand and tugging her along behind her. Maze goes easily, which once again makes things worse. She wants to follow her, but she’s Mazikeen, born of Hell, she _should_ only want to follow Lucifer. “Come on, let’s get a drink, you can tell me all about it.”

Maze stops in her tracks, and Ella jerks to a stop. No, she’s not going to follow the adorable, cheerful, _delicious_ forensic analyst anywhere. But maybe-

“I have a better idea,” Maze offers.

“Sure, what’s the plan?” Ella smiles with a shrug. So pliant, so kind. So much of what Maze has seen growing in herself, and feels the urge to chase out with a branding torch.

“Wanna have sex?” Maze takes a step closer and brushes a strand of hair behind Ella’s ear as she asks. She notes the flush that immediately creeps into her cheeks, and pride coils within her ribs. Making humans stumble is her speciality, after all.

“Oh, woah, you know I did not mean the hug like that, I just like hugging people! It’s just how I am, always have been, my mom always said-”

“Ella,” Maze cuts her off, placing a finger against Ella’s lips to silence her, “it’s a yes or no question.”

“Um, well, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it-” Ella begins to babble again. Maze sighs sharply and leans down.

She presses her lips to Ella’s without hesitation, threading her fingers into her hair and taking her time. She indulges in the kiss, dragging her lips over Ella’s, tasting her skin, stealing her breath. Ella is so cooperative, Maze almost purrs in delight at it. She parts her lips when Maze prompts so with her tongue, is so utterly receptive as Maze sneaks a more intimate bit of her.

Maze pulls away after a few seconds and a few more catcalls, smiling as Ella’s eyes slowly flutter open. She can feel the human’s pulse, racing and oh so strong, and Maze feels powerful as she hasn’t in far too long. Maybe this isn’t what she thought she needed, but hey, any port in a storm.

And what a lovely port Miss Lopez would be.

“Yes or no, Ella,” Maze leans in to Ella’s ear and mutters the words there, practically able to smell the desire coming off of her. Everything demonic inside of Maze delights in being in control again, in the stuttering of breath coming from Ella.

“I- Yes, yup, absolutely.” Somehow she still manages to babble the answer, but Maze will take it. In fact, it makes her wonder how talkative Ella might be in the heat of the moment. How much would it take to steal the very words from her lips?

It’s not hard to find a motel in LA that rents rooms by the hour, and it’s even less hard for Maze to convince the man to give them a room without any money changing hands at all. Not that she doesn’t have the money, but Maze likes manipulating humans. 

With that in mind, as soon as she slams the door behind them, Maze crowds Ella against it. Much as she wants to dig in right away, Maze decides to toy with her meal. She smiles a seductive grin and places one hand on the door next to Ella’s head. Which the other, she strokes Ella’s cheek, fingers trailing eventually down her neck and over her shoulder. She imagines her skin must be burning where it touches Ella, but she doesn’t hear any words of protest.

Quite the contrary, in fact. Ella’s eyes flutter closed, and she bites her lower lip, making a small noise in the back of her throat. It occurs to Maze that she’s trying to be quiet, and that won’t do at all. Her anger rears its head again, this time mixed with a possessive lust. She wants to hear every little noise Ella makes, to draw a symphony of them from her lips.

Maze begins on that quest by rescuing Ella’s lower lip, stealing it from between her teeth with her own. She drags their lips together in a heated, open mouthed kiss, breath mingling and becoming one. Ella makes little noises when Maze nips at her, and she sighs as Maze soothes the area with her tongue. Her sounds are a delightful appetizer, and Maze is hungry for more.

Maze threads her fingers into Ella’s hair, using it to guide her head back so she can deepen the kiss even further. Ella cooperates, so beautiful, and that lust slinks hot through Maze once more. It won’t last beyond their little rendez-vous right now, but as long as they’re in this room, Ella is hers, at least as far as Maze’s more demonic side is concerned. Hers to do with what she will, to torment, and tease, and play with. Maze hums happily at the thought of all the playing they can do.

She pulls away after several long moments, only when she’s satisfied that she knows that taste of Ella’s lips intimately. It pleases her to see Ella’s disheveled state, the way she can barely catch her breath, and how her hair is all messed up for Maze’s grasp. Maze leans in and kisses Ella’s jaw, light as a feather. Her hand leaves its resting place to trail down, grazing over Ella’s shoulder, tracing arcane patterns on her upper arm. Maze takes great care to ensure the patterns are nonsense; she doesn’t want to accidentally ending up summoning one of her hordes of brothers and sisters, after all.

“Holy wow, Maze, I- You’re incredible. Do you know that?” Ella jumbles the words out of her mouth, sincere in her praise. “I mean, you probably do, just look at you, but still-”

“Thank you, Ella.” Maze stands straight to hold Ella’s gaze as she replies. She cocks her head to the side curiously before asking, “Do you always talk this much?”

“No- I mean, I can be quiet,” Ella responds hastily, beforing miming locking her lips up and throwing away the key. Maze chuckles heartily, taking a step back and grabbing Ella’s hands, dragging her towards the bed.

“Don’t. I want to hear you,” Maze instructs, and Ella looks momentarily stunned.

“You do? Everyone always says I talk too much.”

Maze sits when the back of her legs hit the bed, and she pulls Ella into her lap. She climbs into position beautifully, one knee on either side of Maze’s legs, slightly raised up so she’s looking down at her. That will do, for now. 

“Mmmm, maybe sometimes,” Maze mutters as she noses her way up Ella’s neck, kissing the delicate skin there. “But I do want to hear you. Every last word.”

“That I can definitely do,” Ella says, exhaling a relieved sigh. Maze doubts she would have been able to keep her mouth shut anyway; the woman is just too talkative, and Maze is very good at making people scream.

With a slide of her hands up Ella’s ribs, Maze rucks her shirt up until Ella lifts her arms so it can be summarily discarded. She enjoys clothing on herself, the ways it can be used as almost as much a weapon as her knives, but she hates it on her partners. If the situation allows it, she wants them bare as the day they were born, stripped entirely for her attention. Ella doesn’t seem to mind, cooperating with a soft breath for air, running a hand through her hair to coax it into a more orderly cascade down her back.

Maze is about to move on to divesting Ella of her entirely boring cotton bra, but the glint of gold catches her eye. A simple cross, cast of metal and laying in the valley of Ella’s breasts, catching the light as she breathes heavily. It’s not that Maze can’t handle the symbol of Him or anything, but the sight of it sets an itch under her skin, unpleasant, like a snake that needs to shed its skin. It distracts her from the delightful expanse of flesh in front of her, and Maze frowns.

“Is everything okay? Maze?” Ella asks, genuine concern in her expression, which runs contrary to Maze’s plan. Maze collects herself in a moment, arching up to capture Ella’s lips in a brief, heated kiss.

“All good,” Maze affirms as she reaches up, finding the clasp at the back of Ella’s neck. She takes off the piece of jewelry carefully, laying it aside and breathing easier once it’s out of her sight. She looks back up at Ella and sees confusion in the set of her brow, so Maze offers a small sort of explanation, “Let’s leave Him out of this one.”

Ella laughs, shrugging her shoulders, accepting Maze’s actions without any true protest, which is good. Maze doesn’t know if she could be properly focused with the cross glaring down at her with holy judgement. She knows Ella’s faith isn’t confirmed or denied by the presence of the necklace; she’s still loyal to the Big Guy even without it. It rubs Maze the wrong way, until she decides to view it as a challenge, to see if the skills of a demon might shake Ella’s faith in the divine.

Granted, if she believes Maze to be a demon as Maze has told her many times before, that’s surely only confirmation of her faith. Maze resolutely sets aside thoughts of Him - trust Him to ruin perfectly good sex, Maze feels for Lucifer’s daddy issues sometimes - and refocuses her attention where it belongs.

She removes Ella’s bra without further complication and feasts her eyes on the sight of her chest laid bare. Maze makes a hum of approval deep in her throat, skimming her hands up and down Ellas sides, delighting in the way she shivers and her body reacts to the touch. She brushes her thumbs along the undersides of Ella’s tits, a teasing touch. Ella makes a small noise, her nipples hardening, and Maze can’t help but lean in to suck one into her mouth with no warning.

Ella gasps at the contact, and Maze makes a satisfied noise in response. She rolls her tongue around the stiffened nub, seeing which movements draw the most delectable sounds from Ella. She takes her time, shifting between Ella’s breasts, paying them roughly equivalent amounts of attention. It’s enthralling, listening to the symphony of Ella’s pleasure. Maze catches one nipple between her teeth, not biting hard, but enough to be sure Ella _feels_ it.

“Oh g- Maze!” Ella calls out desperately, narrowly avoiding using the Big Guy’s name in a way that Maze deeply appreciates. _Yes_ , she thinks to herself, _keep him out of this_. This is between the two of them, a demon and a human, delightfully earthly and lacking of the taint borne by those from higher up.

Maze shifts to the other side and repeats the action, making Ella whimper as she laves her tongue over the bud after a moment of rolling it between her teeth. She continues her attentions until she can feel Ella trembling, thighs shaking with the effort of holding herself above Maze like she is. Her weight on Maze’s shoulders becomes more pronounced, and Maze has a definite solution for this predicament.

With one swift movement, Maze picks up Ella and lays her on her back on the bed. She hardly weighs anything in Maze’s grasp, so small, so delicate. It would take hardly anything to break her, but Maze has no intention of doing so. Instead, she props herself over Ella, leaning down to drag their lips together once more.

Ella’s mouth, delightful as it is, is only a pit stop on Maze’s journey. She lays hot, open mouthed kisses down the middle line of her; chin, throat, sternum, belly button, and all the skin between. She pauses at the waistband of Ella’s pants and looks up through her lashes, catching Ella’s eye. Ella looks entirely flustered, testament to Maze’s skill in a way that she practically preens at.

“Wow, Maze.” The words seem almost unintentional, soft and quiet as they are. Maze realizes that Ella has not been talking near as much as she had hoped; although the little sighs, moans, and other needy sounds are delightful, she wants more.

Maze undoes the fly of Ella’s jeans and hooks her fingers under them, removing them to be forgotten somewhere along with the rest of Ella’s clothing. Her panties are simple black cotton, and much as Maze wants to divest her of them immediately, she decides they might be useful to drawing more words from Ella.

Maze toys along the edges of the conservative underwear with fingers and with her mouth, light touches and small kisses that make Ella whine greedily. Every once in a while, she sneaks a digit beneath the elastic, tracing the curve of her naked hip, or the barest curve of the bottom of her ass. She brushes a finger over the crotch of the garment, feeling a dampness there that speaks volumes of Ella’s desire.

“Ah, Maze- please,” Ella gasps at the vague contact.

“I like that word,” Maze practically purrs - maybe it is a purr, who knows what hell beasts went in to making her, feline roots aren’t out of the question - tucking her mouth into the crook of Ella’s hip, close but just a bit too far from where she must be desperate for her. “Say it again.”

“Please?” Ella says it as a question, and Maze hums, dipping her mouth down to breathe a hot breath over the wetted fabric. “Ahn- please!”

That gasped plea sounds better, so Maze drops a kiss right where Ella wants her, sneaks her tongue out to taste the echo of her held by the cotton. It hits her like a lightning bolt, the delicate taste of humans and their primal urges always so addictive to her. Compared to the barren void of Hell, it’s indescribably fantastic. Maze presses closer, her hands moving to bend Ella’s legs at the knee, hiking the up around Maze’s head and spreading them so she can drag her tongue hot and hard against the center of her. It’s not exactly what Maze wants, the underwear far too coarse against her tongue. But she gets more of the taste of her, and Ella moans eagerly. 

“Please, Maze, oh please,” Ella begs, and Maze looks up at her once more, seeing her propped up on her elbows to look down at Maze. Maze pulls away, pressing her lips to the delicate skin of Ella’s inner thigh.

“Please what?” Maze asks, acting perfectly innocent as to what Ella could possibly want from her.

“Could you- just-” Ella fails to find the right words, so Maze remains at a distance, much as the beast within her demands she return to her meal. Maze keeps Ella on the edge of restraint by shifting one of her hands in, dragging her thumb oh so slowly over her through her panties. Ella whimpers, head falling back against the covers.

“I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you want,” Maze insists. It’s a total lie; she’s a master of reading people, after all, especially when it comes to pain and sex. But she wants to hear it from Ella’s lips, wants that desperate tone.

“Could you-” Ella cuts off with a whine, clearly embarrassed. So she can talk for hours on end about nothing, but a little bit of sex talk steals the words from her lips. Interesting, Maze files this information carefully away.

Maze takes some small amount of pity on her, or introduces her to a different torment depending on how she looks at it, “Let me see, what could you possibly want? Maybe you want me to touch you? But I’m already touching you, technically. Hmmm… Could it be you want my mouth on you again?”

At Ella’s fervent, and notably silent, nod, Maze grins. Every inch the predator, she pounces on her prey.

“So you want me to eat you out, hm? Want me to take these off and tongue fuck you?” Maze suggests, putting emphasis on the most lewd words. Ella makes a noise like she’s being tortured, but she nods again. Maze makes as if to pull down the offending garment, but stops. “Now, Ella, I told you I can’t do anything if you don’t talk to me.”

Ella makes another one of those tormented noises, and Maze drinks it up. She raises her arm and covers her eyes with it, as if the words will be any less dirty if she doesn’t have to look at the world. Maze waits with bated breath, fingers shifting gently under the upper edge of Ella’s underwear.

“I- I want you to eat me out,” Ella barely mutters the words, and Maze rewards her by exposing a little bit of flesh before pausing once again.

“You want me to tongue fuck you,” Maze instructs, and Ella’s breath hitches at the words.

“Want you to t- to tongue f-fuck me.” 

It almost seems to kill her to say the words, but Maze accepts it the same, pulling the panties off of her quickly enough before resettling between her legs. She breathes in the scent of her, feasts her eyes upon the sight of the slick curls in front of her. Ella looks absolutely delicious, and Maze can’t wait to dig in. She presses her thumb into the flesh of Ella’s outer lips, spreading her slightly, allowing Maze a glimpse of her more intimate inner folds.

“Now beg for it,” Maze demands. She knows her own restraint is greater than that of a human, and she wants to cause every last scrap of Ella’s restraint to be thrown to the wind. She breathes hot air, her natural heat only intensified by lust, a promise of what’s to come if only Ella would just ask.

“Please,” Ella practically sobs after a few scant moments, “Please touch me, taste me, anything. Please, Mazikeen, I’ll do anything, I-”

Maze purrs once more at the frantic pleas, then gives into her own desires, descending upon Ella’s flesh with her mouth. She spreads her fully with her thumbs and drags her tongue up the line of her, flat broad strokes to gather the moisture there and swallow it down. Ella heaves in breaths like a sailor dragged from the sea, her hands flying to Maze’s hair and tangling in the strands.

Maze has half a mind to tease her more, but the flow of arousal over her tongue makes her growl with feral intent. No, she’s played with her enough, Maze wants to slake her own hunger now as much as Ella’s desires. She swirls her tongue around Ella’s clit, drawing a whine from her. She releases the bundle of nerves after a moment, chasing the fountain source of the slick fluid that coats Maze’s lips and stokes her hellfire.

Maze points her tongue and thrusts it deep within Ella, finding herself rewarded with a startled moan. She chases the tang of desire between Ella’s thighs, opening her jaw wide to dig as deep into her as she can. She thrusts and drags her tongue through the inner walls of her, teasing the flesh there, urging Ella towards her climax. She can feel every little flutter of desire there, every twitch of muscle that tells her she’s doing a good job as much as the desperate grip in her hair does.

“Oh man, Maze, you’re- Ah, please, more,” Ella begs, and Maze is more than happy to oblige. 

Maze makes a half-starved noise, redoubling her efforts, thrusting her tongue strong and fast. Maze thanks her demonic endurance that tiring in the simple act of oral sex isn’t close to being an issue for her; she’s not human, she wouldn’t cramp going down on the most frigid bitch in the universe.

And Ella is most definitely not the most frigid bitch in the universe, responding to Maze’s attentions eagerly. She bucks her hips, seeking more sensations, her thighs drawing tight around Maze’s ears. Maze hums, drawing her tongue out of her to curl around her clit once again. She toys with the bundle of nerves, flicking it with the pointed tip of her tongue, rolling it under the flattened mass of her muscle. 

Ella’s voice grows increasingly high pitched, breathless little squeaks supplanting her whines and moans. Maze drags from the entrance of her to her apex, time and time again, forceful and fast as only one entirely unconcerned with their own stamina might do. 

“Please, Maze, don’t stop!” Ella pants.

Maze has absolutely no intent of doing so, and demonstrates such against Ella’s most sensitive flesh. She devours her with singular intent, driving Ella’s pleasure onward. She doesn’t stop, even when Ella’s legs clamp tight around her and she shakes with a keening moan, a fresh wave of arousal flooding Maze’s palate. Maze slows her pace slightly as Ella quakes, coaxing her through it. She chases every hint of her climax with her tongue until Ella tastes of nothing but hot flesh and spit.

When Ella tugs weakly at her hair, Maze regretfully lifts her head from its place, leaning back in order to smile down at Ella, who looks well and truly fucked. It soothes the rage within Maze, to see such evident display of her prowess, of her dominance over the human form.

“Don’t you want me to, uhm, reciprocate?” Ella asks, still breathing heavy. Maze simply smiles, licking her lips like the cat that got the canary.

“You’ve already given me exactly what I need.”

With the hellfire inside of her calmed for a moment, the words are truth the type of which only a demon can speak; whole, unvarnished, without consideration for empathy. But in this case, since she can still taste Ella on her lips, Maze knows it isn’t anything bad she says. And if it is and Maze’s judgement of humans is way off the mark, well, she’s more than willing to give Ella a few more orgasms to make up for it.

In fact, she might do so just in case...

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot thank my beta Etra enough for editing these all, she's incredible. Please keep her in your prayers, given what trash I send her lol
> 
> [tumblr](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
